


I Missed You

by memoriesofrain



Category: Bleach
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Ichigo and Rukia miss each other, Orihime visits Rukia all the time because I said so, Reunion Fic, THE SHIPS ARE SLIGHT, Teasing, They love each other, Uryu and Ichigo hang out all the time with the guise of "we're studying", but still managing to find time to see each other, real world stuff getting in the way of everything, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: It's been over a year since Ichigo had seen Rukia. With classes and his part-time job taking up so much of his time it was hard to find the time to visit. And it wasn't like Rukia could just leave whenever she wanted given that she was now vice-captain of squad thirteen.But one day, they both make time to visit each other and it's wonderful.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to my boy [lieutenantroux](http://lieutenantroux.tumblr.com/) AKA Luke. I miss you so much and I hope you enjoy this fic!

Real world stuff kind of took priority in Ichigo’s life for a while once he started actively trying to get his medical license. Sure he still had time to quickly dart off and destroy a few hollows every now and then but even that was getting hard to do while trying to balance all his classes and his part-time job. Therefore while he was focused on succeeding in class, his social life dwindled far below what it used to be. This included visiting one of his best friends: Rukia.

See, Rukia was also busy trying to learn the ropes to being a vice-captain and fill in the shoes that Kaien had occupied all those years ago. From the few smidges of information Ichigo managed to pry out of Orihime on his latest visit to the bakery she worked at, she was doing an excellent job and her squad respected her authority. And while he was happy for her and happy with what he was doing he felt lonely.

The last time he had gone this long without seeing Rukia was when he lost his powers which left him unsettled and sometimes made him hyperfocused on the presence of Zangetsu and Tensa in his soul. His friends had brought it up a few times, that he needed to take a break and go visit, but he always had an excuse it seemed whether it be work or school.

But after a couple weeks into his third semester he received a text from Rukia.

It was a straightforward text, very Rukia bluntness that basically said that he needed to get off his butt and come see her because she’d taken time off but couldn’t get clearance to take a trip to the world of the living at the moment. Apparently it was much easier to get clearance when you were an unseated officer of a division because power levels didn’t have to be blocked or whatever in the same way.

Ichigo was kind of thankful that he didn’t have to understand how Soul Society worked.

He made the arrangements with his work, promising to work an extra shift or two when he came back but they waved him off. Apparently he was one of the few who hadn’t taken any time off before and they had debated on forcing him to take an off day. He tirelessly worked until the late hours of the night before to finish all of his homework before leaving in the morning.

He was finally going to see Rukia again after all this time.

 

Getting to Soul Society was relatively easy. It was dodging everyone so they didn’t sidetrack him on his way to see Rukia that was the hard part. He liked a good number of the soul reapers, but that didn’t mean he wanted to talk to them right now. He had more important matters to deal with.

Seireitei looked the same, not that he expected otherwise. When eternity stretched out that far he supposed it would be hard to really acknowledge how much time had gone by. He enjoyed his stroll through the streets leading to the Thirteenth Division. While it was Rukia’s off day he doubted that she’d have left the barracks to return to the Kuchiki Family Manor. Something about it being too fancy for her sometimes or something. He waved good-naturedly at the few squad members he passed who hesitantly waved back.

It was sometimes hilarious to be so highly regarded especially when they gave him the bug-eyed look after he acknowledged them. Maybe Ishida was right, maybe his head had swelled a little with all the praise, not that he’d ever admit that to his face.

Without realizing it he’d made it to the gardens that were located just outside the captain and vice- captain quarters. The water in the pond and the rustling of the trees created a peaceful ambiance that Ichigo hadn’t realized he missed. His life now usually consisted of long, grueling lectures on the body and medicine with the cacophony of other student’s chatter filling the silence.

Suddenly he was tackled by a blur that had him stumbling and scrambling to find his footing. When he’d steady himself he turned his gaze to the person who was now wrapped around him.

His face softened and a smile crept up at the corners of his mouth. “Rukia,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a soft squeeze. She seemed to have grown a little since he’d last seen her based on where her arms were on his body. Not that would stop him from calling her a midget to rile her up.

A mumbled conversation barely met his ears and he laughed. “Might wanna speak up, midget.”

A light headbutt was all he got for his ribbing, but he grinned all the same.

Rukia pulled away slightly. “I said I missed you, you idiot,” she said.

Ichigo grinned. “I missed you too.”

The two fell into a serene silence, just holding each other comfortably as if afraid that if they let go the other would disappear. Slowly, Ichigo managed to get them down on the ground before letting Rukia go. He took a minute to really take in Rukia now.

As he thought, she’d grown a little. The baby fat that had given her a childlike appearance had completely disappeared leaving behind a more angular jawline and sharp cheekbones reminiscent of her brother. Either she hadn’t grown a lot or she’d requested a new uniform be made for her. What really caught Ichigo’s attention was her hair. He’d only ever seen her with one hairstyle, the ends flicking outward in a swoop, but not anymore. She’d cut it into a bob, the strands brushing against her jaw. From what he’d seen in Ishida’s magazines, lots of girls were turning to the style.

“You cut your hair,” he finally said, breaking the silence. “It looks nice like that.”

Rukia blushed. “Yeah, I got it cut last time Orihime came to visit.”

“Orihime comes to visit you?”

“W-well sometimes, she has more free time and likes to bring little gifts when she comes.”

Ichigo smirked. “So, you guys go out together?”

Rukia raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Like a date?”

Rukia’s eyes widened and she sputtered while Ichigo burst into laughter. “I-I—N-no it’s just—Orihime and I—“

Ichigo waved his hand as if to brush away her excuses. “I’m sorry I’m just teasing you, but it’d be fine if you were going on dates. Orihime’s a sweet girl, she’d be good for you.”

Rukia grumbled the blush still dark on her pale face. “And Uryu?”

Ichigo cocked his head. “What about him?”

“Orihime’s been telling me how much time you guys have been spending together.” She waggled her eyebrows playfully. “Lots of alone time.”

It was Ichigo’s turn to flush at the comment and he felt a funny fluttering in his stomach at the accusation. “We’re in medical school together, of course we spend alone time together.”

Rukia hummed skeptically. “Oh of course, that’s definitely why you two went to the last festival together.”

Ichigo stared. “How do you know about that?”

“Orihime.”

Ichigo sighed and ruffled his hair. “We _did_ go together, but uh- I don’t think it really meant anything to Ishida.”

“Ooh, you’ve graduated to using ‘Ishida’ now?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Yes I call him Ishida now. Didn’t really think I could keep calling him Uryu, considering,” he gestured to his heart, “y’know?”

She snickered. “That’s so cute, Ichigo.”

“Oh shut up.”

They fell back into tranquil silence and updates on their lives with ease. It felt so natural to talk to Rukia, he didn’t feel the need to force the conversation along or fill the silence when it fell between them. It was almost as if no time had passed. He hadn’t registered how much he’d truly missed her in his life until they were reunited.

They’d ended up lying down at some point and Ichigo turned his attention from the gently floating clouds to look at his best friend again.

“Hey Rukia,” Ichigo said softly, his voice nary a whisper in the wind. She turned her head towards him raising an eyebrow in confusion. He smiled softly and turned his attention back to the clouds. “I really did miss you.”

Rukia smiled before she too turned her attention to the sky. “I missed you too, Ichigo.”

Ichigo felt all the tension he’d unknowingly been carrying leave him and chuckled. No matter how far or how long it’s been, true friends fall back into the puzzle of your life and snuggle close to your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you liked about the fic or even things you wish were expanded on.
> 
> If you have any other prompts for me, please send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


End file.
